DM: Digital Mutants
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: When the Digi-destined find that fate has one more twist in store, and that one person has a final secret, will they except it?  They had dang well better!
1. DM: Digital Mutants: Part 1

DM: Digital Mutants

[A/N: Oh God I'm a freak.I'm sorry about this, but I just saw the X-Men movie for the second time today.I'm not trying to rip off the author 'charbonne' or whoever it is that's writing this kind of series.I don't mean to 'use' your idea, but I like the idea.So, I'm not ripping anyone off.At least, I hope it doesn't seem that way.Oh yeah, two more things.One, Shinji's in the ficcy.Two, how in the world could a popcorn kernel get inside my sock?!Oh yeah, this takes place a little bit after the Dark Masters, and the digimon are in the Real World.]

[Disclaimer: I don't own either of these things.Dang.]

It had been about two months since the Dark Masters had been defeated.Tai, Matt, TK, and Kari were out on a picnic with their digimon."What a great day!" TK said happily.He was right.The sun was shining, the birds were singing…Just the stereotypical type of day for a picnic.TK was looking straight up into the sky, lying on his back.He sighed happily and closed his eyes.Kari giggled and kissed TK on the forehead.TK snapped open his eyes in shock.

Suddenly, with a raging red light, Kari fell back with a scream.She clapped her hands to her forehead, blood leaking out from between her fingers.TK clapped his hands over his eyes after shutting them tight.Some…Energy blast had shot from his eyes, hitting Kari in the forehead.

"KARI!" Tai yelled, rushing over to his sister."TK!" Matt yelled more frantically.Tai pried his sister's hands away from her forehead, trying to see if there was a wound.Tai gasped.There was a gash, but it was rapidly healing!TK wouldn't open his eyes, no matter how hard Matt tried."GET AWAY!" the young boy screamed.

Tai pulled out a cell phone that he borrowed from his mother and tried to call 9-1-1.But when he touched the phone with his bare hands, it started to bend and melt.Tai dropped it quickly.Matt picked it up, and the plastic stopped melting at once."We have to call someone close by!" he said, tears brimming in his eyes.He immediately dialed Shinji's phone number.

"Yes?Hello?" Shinji asked after she picked up the phone."Shinji!Please, call an ambulance!" Matt's frantic voice came through the phone.He babbled like an incoherent dolt for a while until Shinji said something."Matt, calm down!" she yelled, "Tell me what's wrong first!"But before Matt could say anything, a vision of what occurred a few minutes ago appeared in Shinji's mind."Matt I-" she tried to say.What just happened?"OK Matt." she said quickly, "I get someone.Just take care of TK."Again, before Matt could say anything, Shinji hung up the phone.

Matt heard the soft click on the other side, and then the phone shattered.It had turned into nothing but ice shards!Matt looked at his hands, and then at Tai's hands."How did Shinji know?" Matt asked softly."What?" Tai asked.He was holding himself in a ball, rocking back and forth."She knew about TK, and I didn't say anything." Matt breathed in a whisper.

Soon enough, a car drove up.It was Matt and TK's mother and father."TK!" TK and Matt's mother said, tears streaking down her face.She leapt from the car, wrapping her arms around TK.TK would NOT open his eyes."Mommy!" he cried, also starting to cry."Matt!" Mr. Ishida yelled, "What the hell happened?!"Matt stood up against his father."Something's wrong with TK's eyes." the blond teen said simply.Mr. Ishida snarled angrily."I don't like mutants." he growled.

Halfway around the world, in America…

Professor Charles Xavier wheeled out of Cerebro."Professor, what's going on?" Scott Summers, AKA Cyclops, asked."It looks like we've got a few new students." the professor said with a small smile.

[A/N: I know, short.But it's not anywhere near the end.Recap, TK has eye beams, Kari has healing powers, Tai is a secret, and Matt is a secret.Shinji is obviously a little psychic.But, that's not all her powers.::Big grin::Ja ne!]


	2. DM: Digital Mutants: Part 2

DM: Digital Mutants: Part 2

[A/N: This part should be longer.But no one flame me.I don't care how badly Shinji may seem like the perfect person, in my fics, I AM GOD!No offense to the real God of course.Don't hurt me…]

[Disclaimer: I don't own either of these.]

"Really?" Jean Grey asked."Where?" Storm (sorry, I don't remember her real name!) asked."There are exactly nine children in Japan." Professor Xavier explained, "They all have mutant powers.Wolverine, Rouge, Storm, Jean, and Scott.I need all of you to go and get them.Their names are Sora Takenouchi, Tai and Kari Kamiya, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Izzy Izumi, TK Takaishi, Matt Ishida, and Shinji Shazaki.Be careful around the girl, Shinji."

"Why?" Wolverine asked."She has amazing powers." Xavier answered, "More than you can imagine.And I am positive that Magneto knows about these children already.And one last thing.""What?" Rouge asked."Do not force the children to come with you." Xavier replied, glancing at Wolverine, "They have…Special friends.The best way to describe them would be…Digital monsters."

"You're kidding." Myotismon said, "You SAW what happened without Matt telling you?""Believe it or not, I really did see what happened in my head!" Shinji insisted."But how?" Myotismon asked."I…Don't know…" Shinji replied.Before Myotismon was able to answer, Shinji looked at him oddly."Why are you thinking that I'm just lying?" she asked, almost sadly."W-what?!" Myotismon shouted in shock, "That's impossible!How did you kn-"He stopped before admitting he had been thinking.

Shinji looked very downcast."Still, no one believes me when I tell the truth." she muttered sadly.She left almost instantly, looking extremely crestfallen.Myotismon didn't know exactly what to do.She KNEW what he had been thinking.

Matt glanced sideways at TK.His little brother was crying sadly, his eyes clamped tightly shut."C'mon TK, it's gonna be OK." Matt urged sadly.He had his old tan gloves on, not touching anything with his bare skin.Tai and Kari were there as well.Kari was crying silently.Matt looked at his doorway, at his father."'I hate mutants'…" his father's words rang about it Matt's head.What did he mean?At his son's gaze, Mr. Ishida walked away, scowling.

Sora was helping her mother in her flower shop."Bye Mom!" she said, picking up her soccer bag, "I'm going to go see Tai, OK?""Have a good time!" her mother called back.Sora was slipping on her shoes, when she fell over, loosing her balance.She was afraid that she was going to hit her head against the shut door, but instead, fell to the ground.Sora rolled onto her back on instinct and sat up in a flash.She found that she was halfway through the door.She jumped up and back inside the shop.Sora tried to put her hand through the door, but found that she couldn't."But what just happened?" she wondered out loud.

Joe was just finishing a book report for summer school.He stepped out onto his apartment room's balcony, breathing in the fresh air."Hi Joe!" Gomamon said happily, bounding onto the balcony."Hey buddy!" Joe replied."It's great to see you finished working!" Gomamon laughed.

"I'm glad too." Joe answered, "But geez I'm thirsty.I wonder if Dad would mind if I had a bottle of water…"Suddenly, something smacked sharply in the back of Joe's head.He turned around and saw a bottle of water fall to the ground.Gomamon picked up the bottle with his flippers and handed it to Joe."Joe, how'd you do that?" he asked."I didn't do anything!" Joe said in shock.

Izzy was looking online for most anything he wanted."Hello, Izzy!" Tentomon said."Hello, Tentomon." Izzy replied.Izzy sighed angrily."What's wrong?" Tentomon asked.

"It's just that my laptop's battery's about to run out of power." Izzy explained, "And I can't find the changer."The human boy placed his finger against the screen of the computer, and suddenly, the power meter jumped from nearly dead to more than full!Izzy jumped, pulling his finger away."What's wrong?" Tentomon asked."My computer!It!" Izzy said.He placed his finger on Tentomon, but nothing happened."Izzy, what's wrong?" Tentomon repeated.

Izzy didn't know what was going on.He pointed his finger towards the open window and concentrated hard.A small flash of red light flew from his finger.He yelped in fear and held his hand.What was going on?!

Mimi was reading (A/N: Wow…) quietly.She wasn't very happy about the sky being so cloudy.She looked at the sky through her window and almost instantly after she thought how bad the gray clouds were, they disappeared.Mimi raised her head off her hand and looked at the sky better."It's so bright…" she said, and a few milliseconds after, the white clouds moved in, covering the sky scantly.Mimi smiled and then realized something.Clouds didn't move that quickly…What in the world was going on?

Shinji was just walking through the city.Why didn't Myotismon believe her?!She was wondering what to do.Somehow, a small voice told her to go back home.Shinji obeyed and headed back towards her home.But a group of angry teens and men were crowded around an electronics store, watching a TV."What's going on?" she wondered.It was a news report about mutant registration all over the world.Suddenly, Shinji finally understood what was going on.

Her seeing TK during the picnic, and all the visions she had been seeing of the other Digi-destined and their odd experiences…She broke out into a run.

Shinji ran into her house, panting as she shut the door.Myotismon looked up from thinking in confusion."What's wrong?" he asked.

"Myotismon, all of the Digi-destined are mutants." Shinji panted.


	3. DM: Digital Mutants: Part 3

DM: Digital Mutants: Part 3

[A/N: Here we go again…]

[Disclaimer: I don't own either of these.]

"Impossible!" Myotismon said, "Mutants?!"Shinji nodded, still trying to catch her breath.Myotismon looked away."So you still don't believe me?" Shinji asked.Myotismon looked back at her.She knew what he had been thinking again!

After a few hours, Shinji had gotten every Digi-destined to her house."Why'd you call us here?" Tai asked, rubbing his gloved hands together frantically."To tell you what's been going on." came Shinji's voice.But, she didn't speak.

"How the-How'd you do that?!" Matt yelled."Perhaps the real question is, how did you freeze Tai's mother's phone?" Shinji's voice came again."I didn't tell anyone about that." Matt growled."And Sora didn't tell anyone about her falling through a door." Shinji's voice came, a small smirk on her face, "And just like Joe didn't tell anybody about the water bottle hitting him in the back of the head- when no one was home."

"And just like when no one else told anyone about the strange things that happened to them." her voice continued."But how would you know about all those things?" Izzy asked, "Have you been spying on us?""To my enemies, all the time, to my friends, never." Shinji spoke physically."Then how?" Joe asked.Shinji held up two fingers and Joe's glasses started to float off his face.Everyone gasped in awe."You see, there's something a little more interesting to us than just our being Digi-destined." Shinji explained, her eyes half-lidded.She flicked her fingers to the side and the glasses started to spin slowly in the air.

"There's a very logical explanation to all of this." she continued, "It's not all that hard to understand."She then let all her fingers rise into the air, as if she were casting a spell.Slowly, the other kid's Crests floated up from behind their shirts, off their necks, and into the air."Izzy, haven't you figured it out?" she asked.Izzy shook his head slowly.Shinji chuckled softly."We're mutants." she said.The Digi-destined were absolutely silent.

Tai laughed weakly."You're a bad liar." he tried to laugh, "What a joke!"Shinji's expression turned angry."You guys just don't seem to ever trust me, do you?" she asked."But you have to be kidding!" Matt said in an almost scared tone."Then explain why TK won't open his eyes!" Shinji commanded.The teenage blonde couldn't pull an answer out of the air."And here's another challenge." Shinji said, "How could you hear my voice in your head?I don't have any tricks, I can't perform magic, so explain it!"

"…Then we're really all mutants?" Kari asked.Shinji let her hands fall, and the floating items returned to their owners."Got a better explanation?" she asked coldly.TK started to cry again."The only problem we're facing right now is mutant protestors." Shinji explained."Dad." Matt growled."What?" Joe asked."My dad." Matt repeated, "He said, 'I don't like mutants'."

"I know." Shinji replied, "Have any of you been watching the news?""You mean the reports about mutant registration?" Izzy asked.At the words 'mutant registration', TK cried harder."So what are we supposed to do?" Matt asked, "What about TK?"The concern for his brother leaked into Matt's voice, making it crack.Shinji didn't have an answer for that one.Everyone soon found great interest in their feet, averting their eyes from the sobbing TK, and twitching Matt.

A few seconds later, a soft knock on the door made Shinji stand and open it."Yes?" she asked."Are you Shinji Shazaki?" a light male voice asked."How did you know?" Shinji asked, stunned.She looked at the man standing before her better, and noticed a strange device was clipped around his face, covering his eyes."You're…Cyclops.That's your name, isn't it?" she asked.

He laughed."Professor Xavier was right about you!" he chuckled.Shinji smiled.She knew who the people at her door were!"I knew it!" she said, "You're really Cyclops!You can help TK, can't you?"The group all looked up at Shinji's excited words."A little genius, isn't she?" a deep, scruffier voice asked.Cyclops chuckled and then walked into Shinji's house."So, where is TK?" he asked.

Shinji pointed in towards the room where the other Digi-destined were.Cyclops drew out a smaller pair of his special glasses and walked into the room.He saw TK sobbing; his eyes clamped shut, and knew it was him.Cyclops walked over, ignoring the strange looks the children and digimon alike gave him.He was about to put the glasses on TK's eyes, but Matt grabbed his wrist."It's not something that'll hurt him." Cyclops said.Matt let go and Cyclops put the glasses over TK's teary eyes.

"You can open your eyes now." a female voice said.TK opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by the other Digi-destined and five other people."It's great to be able to see again!" the young boy laughed happily, wiping the tears from his face.The Digi-destined hugged TK hard, Kari and Matt especially.

"So why are you guys here, anyway?" Shinji asked."That's an easy question." a girl in her teens replied.Her hair was brown, with one white streak in it."Professor Charles Xavier sent us here." another woman said.She was black and had white hair."But why?" Shinji asked."To bring you to America." the last woman said.She had red hair and stood close to Cyclops.

"We get a free trip to America?" Mimi asked.She let out a yell of joy."With your parents permission, of course." the black woman replied."Hmm…I'm going!" Shinji said."But, you don't live with anyone." the teen girl said.Myotismon let out a small snarl.

"Scott, I thought the Professor said there were only nine to get." the red haired woman said."Remember the 'friends' that he told us about?" Scott asked."Oh…" the scruffy man said."Can we get some names out of you?" Tai asked."My name is Scott, or Cyclops." Scott answered, "This is Jean Grey, Storm, Wolverine, and Rogue."He gestured to the people as he spoke.

"And why are we going to America?" Izzy asked."To learn how to use your powers correctly." Storm answered.There was slight silence.

"So, we get a free trip to America, 'cause we're mutants?" Mimi asked.Jean nodded.Mimi smiled widely."Well, you had better ask all of your parents now." Wolverine said, "It's gonna be dark soon and we have to get going."The eight Digi-destined thanked the group and then left quickly.

Tai and Kari were the first to reach their home."Mom!" Kari said."Hi Mom." Tai said quieter."Tai, Kari!" Mrs. Kamiya said.She saw her son's solemn expression."Tai, what's wrong?" she asked."Mom, you might wanna sit down…" Tai replied.

It was about five minutes later, and Tai and Kari had repeated the story to both their mother and father.Their parents were absolutely silent.It was a few more minutes till Mr. Kamiya spoke up."You can go." he said in a soft voice."Huh?" Tai asked, hardly believing his father's words."Son, if this is what you are, we aren't going to stop anyone from giving you help." Mr. Kamiya explained, "So you can go to America if you need to."Kari cried in a mixture of happiness and sadness.She jumped up and hugged her mother tightly, along with her father.

Tai stood up and joined in the hug.Tears were streaming silently down his face.

Matt and TK's father had a much less 'accepting' view on their new situation."What do you mean, 'no'?!" Matt yelled angrily."I SAID NO, GOD DAMMIT!" Mr. Ishida shouted, slamming his fist on the table.He, Matt, TK, and Mrs. Takaishi had gotten together one last time to discuss Matt and TK's going to America.TK cringed, hearing his father's cursing."I am your father, and if I say no, I MEAN NO!" Mr. Ishida yelled."SO YOU'D RATHER TK WALKING AROUND ALL HIS LIFE, HIS EYES SHUT AND BLOWING UP ANYTHING WHEN HE OPENS HIS EYES?!" Matt screamed back."I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Mr. Ishida roared, "MUTANTS ARE FREAKS, AND I WON'T ACCEPT ANY HELP FROM THEM!!"

"Fine, if you hate mutants so much, TK and I'll just leave." Matt said coldly, "You obviously hate us."Matt stood up and walked to his mother."Mom, I'm sorry." he whispered when he hugged her tight."It's all right." Mrs. Takaishi whispered back, "But I want you to promise me that you'll come back.""I swear." Matt said, "C'mon, TK."He gently took his little brother's hand and walked away, out the apartment and away from his father and mother.Mrs. Takaishi started to sob with pride, joy, and slight sadness.Mr. Ishida glared at the door, snarling.

It was about three hours later, and the Digi-destined returned to Shinji's house.Each and every one of them had gotten permission to go to America.

"Great." Wolverine said once they had all told their stories, "Let's get going.I don't like talkin' in Japanese all that much."He started for the door, but Tai stopped him."How are we supposed to get there?" Matt asked, "I don't suppose you have a jet or something?"Rogue snickered."Kid, just wait." she laughed.

The large group walked out onto the street, the Digi-destined and their digimon following the X-Men closely."So how in the world could you hide a jet in the middle of downtown Tokyo?" Izzy asked curiously.Cyclops jerked his head at Jean."She's very good at hiding things from 'uneducated' people." he muttered.

"You hid it on top of that building?" Shinji asked, an eyebrow raised."She is a psychic little kid, isn't she?" Rogue asked."Hey, I'm fourteen!" Shinji snapped angrily.She was getting REALLY angry at being called a 'little kid'.The group all laughed.

A few minutes later, the group had traveled to the top of the building.Jean waved her hand, the sky shimmered, and a large black-blue jet appeared out of nowhere.Izzy was drooling."Everybody, let's get going!" Cyclops ordered.He walked towards the jet, and everybody followed.Everybody, except Shinji.

She was staring at a side of the building, her eyes wide open in shock.Her hands were clenched tightly into fists at her sides."Shinji?" Myotismon asked.He and everyone else looked where Shinji was looking, to find a thin and tall woman with flaming red hair and gray eyes."Shinji, who's that?" Kari asked."Impossible." Shinji snarled, "Mother's _dead_.Piedmon killed her and father a few months ago."No one moved.

So that was what Shinji's mother looked like.Shinji and her didn't look a thing alike, except for the height."Who are you, shapeshifter?" Shinji asked in a growl.Wolverine snapped his hands to his sides, in fists, and suddenly, metal claws burst from his knuckles.

"Mystique." he snarled."A friend of yours?" Matt asked.Then, a thud.Everyone but Shinji turned around to see a huge man standing behind them, flanked by a smaller man."Sabertooth and Toad." Jean explained."URAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Shinji yelled, dashing at Mystique.Her yell was filled with anger and slight pain.Without warning, Mystique changed from Shinji's mother to Shinji herself.

The others were watching Shinji fight Mystique, completely ignoring Toad and Sabertooth.Which was a very big mistake.Toad wrapped his long tongue around Sora's neck.He began to choke the young girl.Sora kicked her legs and pulled at the slippery tongue around her throat.Then, she fell to the ground."Of course!" Izzy said, "She can move through things at will!"Sora dashed away.

In the other battle, Shinji was losing.Mystique was a much better fighter than she was.Mystique was chuckling, hardly putting up an effort.On the other side of the battle, the X-Men and the Digi-destined were also losing.The digimon had never encountered a battle with mutants before, and didn't know what to do.The Digi-destined and the X-Men were no match for Toad and Sabertooth, who had obviously trained hard.Soon enough, Storm and Jean Gray were unconscious, and the others were too weak to fight.

Mystique had driven Shinji up onto the very ledge of the building.There was a small trickle of blood leaking out of Shinji's mouth and she was panting for breath."I thought…The good guys were…Supposed to win." she panted."Well, that just doesn't happen every time, does it?" Mystique asked in a taunting voice.Everything stood still for a few minutes.

Shinji closed her eyes and lowered her head, thinking hard.Finally, the real answer came to her.She smiled, fangs slowly growing from her teeth.Shinji looked up, a sideways smirk on her face.She glanced backwards over her shoulder."That's a long drop." she muttered."And you'll be falling down it soon enough." Mystique snarled."How about I go down there sooner?" Shinji offered.Before Mystique could move, Shinji hurled herself into the air and flipped over backwards, purposely jumping into the alleyway below.

Everyone gasped and a few of the girls screamed.Mystique laughed out loud.

Shinji had stopped flipping and was headed for the ground on her back.But, she was still smiling.Her eyes were closed calmly.Her hands limp at her sides.Shinji was completely calm.But then, claws sprang from her fingertips, Shinji's shoes exploded from her feet, claws on her feet as well.Shinji's eyes snapped open, her mouth full of glistening fangs.Shinji curled her body into a small ball then straightened out to her full height, wings bursting from her back."**UUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!**" Shinji screamed.

The group above heard Shinji's scream and then saw a winged figure fly up from the alleyway."What the?" Wolverine breathed.A feminine laugh filled the air, coming from the winged figure."Do you really think I'd do something so stupid?!" the person shouted.The voice was familiar…"I wasn't about to kill myself so you wouldn't!" the person yelled, "I've gotten everything all figured out!""Inconceivable!" Izzy yelled, "That's Shinji!"

Shinji landed on top of another roof, looking down at Mystique, Toad, and Sabertooth. "Some people can just be so stupid." she said.But, in a way, her voice was slightly different.It was gravelly, and sounded like Shinji were acting horribly superior to everyone.

"So, do you think that you could possibly defeat me now, in my new transformed state?" she asked."We'll just see how strong you are now." Mystique growled, still in Shinji's old form.Shinji grinned."Try me." she ordered.

Mystique leapt from the roof, at Shinji.But Shinji flapped her red, bat-like wings hard and shot into the air.She flew high up and almost disappeared into the sky."UUUURAAAA!" she yelled, diving.With speeds over 100 miles per hours, Shinji slammed into Sabertooth, knocking him into a wall.Toad tried to spit his poisonous glob at Shinji, but it hardened and shattered into a million tiny fragments before it got anywhere near her."Did you think I would leave myself open to attacks?!" Shinji yelled in an offended tone.

She whirled about and Toad slammed into another, higher up building, sticking in the wall.Mystique was stunned at her partners' failure.They had never been beaten so easily!She snarled and then looked into the air for something."Face it, Mystique!" Shinji yelled, "You CAN'T beat me!!""Maybe I can't." Mystique replied, "But we will win soon!"Suddenly, she and the unconscious Sabertooth and Toad disappeared."You had better run." Shinji snarled.

By then, everyone had regained consciousness or their strength.They had been watching the battle.Without warning, right after Shinji's wings had disappeared, she fell backwards, hitting the roof unconscious.Myotismon dashed forwards and gingerly picked Shinji up."She's alive." he remarked, seeing the horrified expression on the group's faces."Can we just get going?" Mimi asked.The group followed the X-Men again into the jet.

It was a few hours.The jet was almost at America when Shinji woke up."Are you all right?" Myotismon asked."What happened?" Shinji asked.She rubbed her head, sitting up."Did I do, what I think I did?" she asked."What do you think you did?" Myotismon replied with a small smile.Shinji opened her eyes and stared at Myotismon for a few seconds.

She laughed.


	4. DM: Digital Mutants: Part 4

DM: Digital Mutants: Part 4

[A/N: OK, I don't know why I stopped the last part where I did.That's just the way I work.]

[Disclaimer: I don't own either of these things.]

The Digi-destined had finally gotten to America and all the way into New York.Mimi was close to jumping out of the jet and shopping like mad, even though she didn't know much English.

When Cyclops and Storm landed, they were at a secluded place in a dense forest like place.The group clambered off the jet and again followed the X-Men.

They reached a room and walked inside, Sora just walking through the door."Professor Xavier?" Cyclops asked."Ah, good.You're back." Professor Xavier said, looking up."So, mind explaining why we've come here?" Tai asked.Professor Xavier chuckled slightly and started off…

About a half an hour later, the Digi-destined were in a state of confusion."Well, I think I'll let Scott and the others show you to your rooms." Professor Xavier said, "You obviously need some rest."He looked at Shinji in particular when he said that.It was about midnight anyway.The Digi-destined walked out of Professor Xavier's room and again followed the X-Men to their respective rooms.

Myotismon stared out of a window at the dark sky.Shinji seemed so powerful…He turned around and smiled slightly.Shinji had been reading in a chair a short while earlier, saying that she wasn't all that tired.She had fallen asleep two minutes later.Myotismon chuckled softly.He walked over and picked Shinji up.He put her down on the bed in the room, pulling the blanket over her.Myotismon smiled again."Ashiteru, Tenshi." he whispered softly.

The Digi-destined couldn't have chosen a better day to go to America.It had been a Friday, and now it was Saturday.And considering that none of the kids had any more clothes than what they had been wearing, they had to do the one thing Mimi loved (A/N: And I fear…).They had to go shopping.

"God, remind me again why _I_ had to come along?" Shinji asked, sweatdropping."Well, we needed someone to translate!" Mimi said."But why didn't you take Izzy then?" Shinji asked in an angry tone."Because he doesn't KNOW any English." Sora answered.Shinji hung her head in defeat and groaned.

Mimi was going nuts at the amount of malls in New York.She, Sora, and Kari were looking at things, practically drooling.The boys did NOT want to go along, and just given Sora a list of what they needed.Shinji kept throwing wary glances at a large group of protesters.They were just on the other side of the street and really didn't like mutants."Can you pick something and we get out of here?" she asked in an undertone."What?" Mimi asked, shocked, "You listen here!It's very hard to pick the exactly perfect outfit so you just shush!"Shinji practically cowered.

"I just think it's better that we get out of here fast without attracting any attention!" she shot back.Mimi looked over Shinji's shoulder and finally noticed the angry mob."Oh, right…" she breathed in a fearful tone."So let's get the stuff, and head back.I really, REALLY don't want a repeat of what happened back in Tokyo." Shinji urged.

The girls quickly bought the stuff for themselves and the boys and started off back towards the school.It was just in time too.The crowd was starting to get extremely violent, pulling out guns and knives.Finally, a man's anger broke, and he fired his gun.He fired it towards the girls.

The fast moving bullet was impossible to detect, and headed straight for Shinji.The girls turned and Mimi screamed.Everything froze for a few seconds.Shinji opened her eyes to see that the bullet was still spinning, but not moving.It was right in front of her heart, and something was stopping it.But Shinji wasn't doing anything.The crowd stared and then, the bullet fell to the ground, clinking softly against the pavement.

Shinji let out the breath she was holding and looked around the crowd.The only odd person she spotted was a tall teenager, about fifteen, wearing a black trench coat and an eye-patch over one eye.He turned away and disappeared in the milling crowd.Then she noticed that the crowd was staring at her.

She glanced at the other girls and turned red.Her glare said "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" to the other girls.They all walked away quickly.

"Why does every little thing always happen to me?" Shinji sighed angrily.The girls had gotten back to the school and were giving the boys their clothes."What happened?" Myotismon asked, concerned."Oh, some baka Americans shot off a few bullets and one nearly hit my heart." Shinji replied back with the air of one telling the score of a baseball match.The boys stared at her."Did you stop it?" Tai asked."No." Shinji answered.The boys' jaws dropped."Then how are you still alive?!" Matt yelled.

"I've got no idea." Shinji chuckled, "Every bad thing happens to me, but I seem to have a lucky streak."Everyone but Shinji pulled a face-vault."N-nani yo?!" Izzy said.Shinji didn't answer.

Soon enough, the weekend had ended and the Digi-destined started schoolwork.It was slightly funny to listen to Mimi try to speak English."It's not all that hard." TK said.Even he had perfected his speech.

Shinji watched Tai, TK, Matt, and Joe play against four boys in a game of basketball.TK was a very good player, even though he was so little.He got quite a few baskets, but the other boys were winning.Shinji smiled and flicked her glance at the ball.She then turned to TK's open hands.The ball suddenly flew from the boy's hands and into TK's hands."TAKE THE SHOT!" Shinji yelled in Japanese.TK jerked, then hurled the ball straight into the basket."Game, set, and match." Shinji laughed in English.

"How did that happen?" the boy, Jake, asked.Shinji tried hard not to laugh. Suddenly, she was aware of another presence close by."Nani yo?" she wondered softly.Shinji looked around and thought that she saw the same teen in the trench coat standing on the roof of the building.But it was only for a second."Shinji?" Joe asked."Ne?Oh gomen." Shinji apologized, "I thought I saw something, but it's nothing."

"Well c'mon." Joe said, "We're going to be late."Shinji nodded and jogged to catch up with her friends.

It was Friday, and Mimi had finally perfected her English.In a sense, anyway."Hey, at least you CAN speak it." Tai said."Oh hush!" Mimi snapped.Shinji was silent.She was positive that she had felt another presence that day!But who was it?"Hey Mimi, don't make the sky so gloomy!" TK said sadly, "It makes me feel kinda bad!""Huh?" Mimi asked, "I'm not doing anything, TK."

The sky was extremely cloudy and black."Nani yo…" Shinji murmured.That same odd feeling that she got whenever another person was coming was set off again, at a high rate."Hey, who's there?" she asked out loud.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked."Someone's coming…" Shinji said quietly."Who?" Kari asked.Shinji narrowed her eyes in thought."I've got no idea…" she muttered.The lights suddenly flickered and went out.There was a small amount of chaos for a few seconds until Tai held up a ball of flickering fire, lighting the room.

"Is everyone OK?" he asked.He looked around the group and stopped at Shinji.She was hardly breathing and looked scared out of her wits.Her blue eyes were twitching rapidly, as was most of her body."Shinji!" Izzy said, "What's wrong?"Then they noticed her feet were about two feet off the ground.The Digi-destined gasped.

A soft, frigid laugh rang out.Everyone turned to see a tall boy, much taller than Shinji, standing in the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest."Y-you!" Shinji said in a frightened tone.The boy laughed again."I saw you in the city!" Shinji said, "What are you doing here?!"Suddenly, Shinji yelled in pain.It looked as if her body was being crushed by a large hand.

"It is not the time for you to be asking questions." the boy said.Shinji yelled again, only more urgent."Hey, let her go!" TK yelled.He reached up to fire his eye beams…"No wait!" Shinji yelled. TK froze, not by his own movements.His hand was forced down."Don't do anything!" Shinji ordered in a strained voice.Her eyes were shut, but she was holding one open with effort."I want to know who he is first!" she said.She yelled again."Such a bad liar." the boy said, "You're stalling for those friends of yours."

"H-how do you know about them?" Shinji growled."I know everything about you." the boy said, "I've seen into your mind."Shinji fell to the ground suddenly, lying on the floor panting."Wh-who are you?" she asked."My name is Kusanagi." the boy answered.Suddenly, he choked slightly."Little brat." a deep voice snarled, "You shouldn't have done that to her."Kusanagi chuckled."Oh yes, you're her boyfriend, aren't you?" he asked.His purple hair lifted slightly off his shoulders and Myotismon let his neck go."WHA!" he yelled as he was thrown across the room.

"Bad vampire." Kusanagi laughed, "Down."Myotismon tried to get up, but found that he was stuck to stay on his knees.The lights dimly came back on, still a little dark, but everyone could see better.Kusanagi had on an eye patch over his left eye.He was wearing a long black trench coat.His revealed eye was blood red.Shinji still lay panting on the floor, and then yelled out in pain again.Her left hand flew to her right, holding it tightly.Her right hand was being crushed by an unseen force.

A loud, long cracking sound was heard and Shinji screamed in pain.Her right was limp.It had been broken completely!Kusanagi laughed."Now, time for us to go." he said, raising his hands.Everyone shimmered and disappeared.

A few short seconds after, everyone, including all the digimon, found themselves on an island.Myotismon was able to stand up again.Shinji was on her knees, sobbing silently and clutching her shattered right hand.Kusanagi was before them, along with Mystique, Toad, Sabertooth, and a new, much older man wearing an odd helmet."Meet, Magneto." Kusanagi laughed.The older man nodded at Kusanagi."Bow." Sabertooth snarled.No one moved."He said BOW!" Kusanagi yelled.Everyone was forced onto their knees.

"Did you honestly have to injure someone?" Magneto asked.Kusanagi rolled his eyes."It was all in fun." he said, "Besides, I owed her."Shinji kept sobbing.The pain in her hand was high, very high."Don't you remember?" Kusanagi asked.Shinji felt another sudden lift from the ground and saw that Kusanagi was forcing her off the ground again."I did owe you an injury." he laughed.Shinji looked away, tears still running down her face."Look at me." Kusanagi ordered.Shinji's eyes were jerked to facing Kusanagi."Don't you know my last name?" he asked.

"I've only just met you." Shinji breathed."Wrong." Kusanagi growled.he reached up and pulled off the eye patch.Shinji's eyes grew wide at the scar over Kusanagi's eye."My full name is what?" he asked.Shinji couldn't answer.

"What is it?!" Kusanagi hissed."Kusanagi…Shazaki." Shinji whispered, "You're…My brother."

Kusanagi laughed cold and long.Shinji fell to the ground again.Everyone stared at the two."B-bakano!" Myotismon said, "How could that be true?!"Shinji cried harder, hiding her face."Oh but it is!" Kusanagi laughed, "If she was the one who said it!""Shinji, you never told us about your brother." Tai said."Because I wanted to forget him!" Shinji sobbed.

"Why would you want to forget a part of your own family?" Sora asked."Because Kusanagi is hardly a person you can call a brother!" Shinji sobbed, "He just broke my entire hand and _laughed!_"Kusanagi kicked Shinji hard in the stomach."Shut up!" he yelled, "I've had enough of your talk!"Shinji curled up on her side, gasping for breath.

"Y-you were the one that saved me back in the city.W-why?" Shinji managed to get out."I didn't want you to die so soon!" Kusanagi said."Enough!" Magneto yelled.Kusanagi looked back."I believe that it is time for the family reunion to END and for our plans to be set forwards!" Magneto shouted.He brushed past Kusanagi and looked at the Digi-destined."Sabertooth, Mystique, Toad." he said.Before Magneto could finish his sentence, a hand fell on his shoulder.

He turned, and suddenly, the same hand grabbed his face."I've had enough of YOUR babbling, old man." Kusanagi snarled.His hand started to glow a bright red, and in an explosion of light, heat, and energy, Magneto disappeared (A/N: He was sent to HFIL! ^_^).Kusanagi raised his hand towards Magneto's henchmen and in another explosion, they disappeared.

Everyone stared at Kusanagi.He had just killed four people and was laughing."Now for my bratty little sister." he said in a whisper.He turned towards Shinji, who was still on her side."I'll personally torture you to death and then after you die, I'll met you down in hell." Kusanagi whispered, kneeling down and whispering the words in Shinji's ear, "And I'll keep torturing you till the end of time."He tenderly stroked Shinji's cheek and then slammed his fist into her stomach.

Myotismon yelled angrily and tackled Kusanagi to the ground.The room around everyone shimmered and disappeared, leaving the group on a plateau high above the sea.Kusanagi growled and Myotismon flew back, landing roughly on his back a few feet away.

Then, he flew back as well.Kusanagi landed very close to the edge of the cliff and looked around.

"You were talking some crap about torturing me in hell, _brother_?" Shinji sneered.She was flying in the air, her wings out, off the edge of the plateau."Well here's your chance!" she yelled, "Let's see if you can keep your word!COME AND KILL ME THEN!"Kusanagi stood back, lowered his head and fell silent.He didn't watch Shinji turn into her mutated form, claws, fangs, and pointed ears included.But a few minutes afterwards, he burst out laughing."You think your measly power is enough to beat me?!" he cried."Why don't you shut up and get on with it?" Shinji snapped back.

"Oh, like this you mean?" Kusanagi asked.He held out his arms and closed his eyes.His black trench coat melted away from his arms, turning slowly to the color of blood.The fabric gathered at his back and stretched from his skin, forming huge feathered wings.The feathers were blood red, as if Kusanagi had bathed them in blood.His hands and feet were absolutely normal, unlike Shinji."So, do you really want to fight me now, _sister_?" he asked.

"So now you're a bird." Shinji mocked, "OK feather boy, if you don't want to fight, you'd better run.'Cause I don't care about anyone but the people closet to me."Shinji dove straight at Kusanagi with blinding speed, but for some reason, she hit the ground hard, landing on her hands and knees.Kusanagi was nowhere in sight.

"Dang…" Shinji whispered, looking back over her shoulder.Kusanagi was hovering just were Shinji had been."I thought you said that we were going to fight." he said.Shinji snarled and jumped at him.Her right hand was out, ready to claw Kusanagi's face,It had either never been broken, or it had healed.But still, she froze just before touching her brother.

"Listen." Kusanagi commanded, "I thought perhaps because you and I were family, that we could work together.""More crap!" Shinji hissed.Her protests were cut short when Kusanagi grabbed her throat."Silence!" he hissed back, "I've seen what kind of life you have back in Japan!With what power you have, you could easily kill these fools and take control of anything you wanted!"

"It looks like you and I have different ways of using power given to us." Shinji said, "I've been in another world!In a place that you can't even dream of!My friends and I were the most powerful team in that world!And I know that I can defeat you if I have to."

"Oh really?" Kusanagi whispered back.Shinji snarled and tried to slam her knee into Kusanagi's stomach.Kusanagi grabbed her knee and grinned."Sorry to tell you _sis_." he laughed, "But no one can beat me.Ever."He grabbed Shinji's head and threw her into the ground hard.A huge cloud of dust rose up when Shinji slammed into the ground.When the dust settled, Shinji was in the bottom of a large crater, nearly knocked out."H-he's right…" she muttered, "I don't think there's a way we can win."She groaned in pain."Oh damn…" Shinji laughed weakly, "He broke one of my ribs…I can't move anymore."She smiled suddenly, her eyes half-lidded."Well, if I'm this useless, I guess I should die." she whispered.With a final groan, Shinji passed out.

Kusanagi landed before the crater, his wings turning back into the trench coat."I don't suppose anyone of you will try and get her?" he asked.He had barely finished his sentence when Myotismon had slammed his fist to his face.The teen flew back off the cliff, disappearing.A few seconds later, he flew back up over the cliff.He spat out a tooth."Jerk." he snarled, "You broke my jaw!"Kusanagi grabbed his jaw and snapped it back in place."Whatever." he laughed, "I'll see you soon enough!And her.But if you aren't ready, everything on the planet will soon be under my control."

He flew away, laughing like a psychopath.Everyone stared after him for a long while, never tearing their sight away from him until he disappeared from sight.Myotismon turned towards the crater and leapt into it.He slid down to Shinji and picked her up.Her wings were gone, but her ears and teeth remained as if she were transformed.

It was about an hour later.The Digi-destined had found their way back to the school."What happened?" Agumon half shouted when the group walked into the room."Don't ask." everyone sighed at the same time.The digimon stared in confusion.

The Digi-destined had all fallen asleep a short while later.Myotismon was still awake, waiting till Shinji woke up.It was around 1:00 AM when she finally woke.Shinji woke up with a ragged gasp, sitting up quickly."Shh." Myotismon whispered, "It's all right."Shinji looked into Myotismon's icy blue eyes and curled into a ball."Gomen." she whispered, "Gomen nasai.I'm worthless to you guys.I'm completely worthless."

"You aren't worthless." Myotismon said, a slight tone of anger in his voice, "If you were worthless, you wouldn't have played such a huge part in saving the Digiworld.""I can't fight my own brother!" Shinji snapped back, "If I can't fight, I'm no good to you guys!"She put her head on her knees.Myotismon snarled.Shinji had done this before!He suddenly jerked Shinji's head from her knees, forcing her to look at him."You AREN'T worthless!" he whispered/yelled, "If you were worthless, would I love you?!"Shinji was silent."Yes, I love you!" Myotismon repeated, "I'm not afraid to say it!"Shinji still remained silent.In the dim light, Myotismon could see that silver streaks were running down her face…She was crying.Myotismon was wondering why she was crying when her hand reached up to his face.She kissed him gently.

"So, see it my way now?" Myotismon whispered, smiling.Shinji nodded, her head coming to rest on Myotismon's shoulder.She fell asleep quickly, very tired. Myotismon smiled and chuckled, wrapping his arms gently around her."Don't fall into that pit again." he whispered in her ear.


	5. DM: Digital Mutants: Part 5

DM: Digital Mutants: Part 5

[A/N: OK, here's the next part.You guys are probably really angry at me for doing all this.]

[Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, you know.]

It was the next day.Shinji wouldn't speak a word about her brother, Kusanagi, to anyone.

"Why won't you tell us anything?" Tai asked."Do I have to spell it out for you?" Shinji asked, "There is no way I'm going to talk about _him_."She wouldn't even call him by his first name."So what ARE we going to do?" Izzy asked."Whatever it is, we're going to stop him." Shinji answered."But what is he going to do in the meantime?" TK asked."Most likely the one thing we don't want him to do." Shinji sighed.

Off in New York…

Kusanagi sighed."Gods, this place is boring." he snarled.People were rioting against the teen, knowing what he had done by then.They were throwing punches, kicks, and anything that wasn't nailed to the street.Kusanagi was dodging, knocking the people away and crushing a few of their skulls.Once the riot had been 'taken care of', the majority of them killed, Kusanagi was bored once more."You know," he muttered, "a trip to that place Shinji was thinking about might be fun…"He waved his hand and a rip between dimensions appeared.He leapt through and the rip repaired itself.

It was only about an hour later.It was noon."Something's wrong." Tai thought silently, "I've never seen Shinji so quiet."Shinji was standing at a window, staring out into the cloudy sky."He's close." Shinji thought silently, "He's very close."Suddenly, a blue and green rip appeared in the sky, just above the lawn."He's here!" Shinji thought."HE'S HERE!" she yelled, her cry resounding throughout the school.Shinji disappeared and reappeared on the lawn of the school.Kusanagi appeared out of the rip just as everyone else ran onto the lawn.

"Where have you been?" Kusanagi asked with the air of someone coming back from vacation, "I just took a great trip to that place that you were thinking about, Shinji!""What the hell were you doing?" Shinji asked."Oh you know, been on a nice rampage." Kusanagi laughed."Shut up!" Shinji shouted."Oh, you know that old man?" Kusanagi asked.He started to pace around the group."What about Gennai?" Kari asked."Oh, I uh, killed him." Kusanagi chuckled.

"YOU DID **_WHAT_**?!" Shinji screamed.Kusanagi leveled his finger, pointing it at Cyclops.A thin beam of energy shot from his fingertip and went straight through his heart, killing Cyclops instantly.The X-Men leader hit the ground. "Scott!" Jean shouted."ALL OF YOU!" Kusanagi yelled.He lifted his hand, and shot out a huge beam of energy.The X-Men disappeared in the beam.The Digi-destined stared at the spot where the X-Men had been.Shinji whipped back to her brother."That's IT!" she yelled, "You've killed enough people!""Have I now?" Kusanagi asked sardonically, "And why do you think that?"

"You've killed Gennai, you've killed the X-Men, and you've killed more other people than I can count!" Izzy shouted, speaking up for once, "We've ALL had enough!"Each of the Digi-destined was scowling at Kusanagi.Without warning, Izzy raised his hand and shot beams of red energy from his fingertips.Kusanagi jumped, a few beams cutting his skin.The teen ran his fingers over a cut on his face and looked at the blood coating his fingers.

"You're first on my list." he growled at Izzy.Izzy scoffed."VERY unlikely." he snapped.Kusanagi raised his hand, but Mimi pulled her hands forwards faster.A gust of wind centered on Kusanagi and knocked him over."WHY YOU!" Kusanagi yelled.Suddenly, a blast of water slammed into Kusanagi's stomach, forcing the air from his lungs.Tai, Matt, and Joe had teamed up in an amazing force.Using Matt's ice power, he created a large ball of ice, which Tai melted with his fire power, and since Joe had control over water, he focused the water into a high-pressure beam!

Kusanagi gasped for breath."You see now, brother?" Shinji asked, "What I said is true.You can't defeat us!""We'll see." Kusanagi growled.Shinji snarled and slammed her foot into his stomach."O-one last wager, brat!" Kusanagi groaned."Well, let's hear it then." Joe ordered."A race." Kusanagi replied, standing back up, "Between my sister and I.""Fine with me." Shinji agreed, "But whatever help my friends want to give, that's fine."Kusanagi grinned, "Fine.I'll kill them anyway."

"Where are you going to race?" Kari asked."The Digital World." Kusanagi replied, "From the highest point on Server, to the top of Infinity Mountain."He flicked his hand and a dimensional rip appeared.He jumped through, everyone following.

When the Digiworld appeared, only Shinji and Kusanagi were at the highest point on Server."And where would your friends be?" Kusanagi asked."Nowhere that you need to know about." Shinji growled, "Now, whoever gets to Infinity Mountain first, or whoever is still alive, wins the race, and the loser has to leave them and their plans alone for the rest of eternity.""Nice one." Kusanagi chuckled.The both of them snapped out their wings and stood ready."On your mark, get set…" Kusanagi grinned.He leapt from the ground, flying fast."Go." Shinji growled.She leapt off the ground and flew about as fast as her brother.

The two had been flying for only a short time when they came across Izzy.Kusanagi didn't see him and gasped when the energy shot at him.Many blasts hit his body, but only a few hit his wings."Good job!" Shinji's voice said in Izzy's head.Izzy flashed the victory sign.Kusanagi pulled his arm back, but Izzy disappeared before he could do anything."C'mon, you moron!" Shinji laughed.Kusanagi snarled and flew faster.

A few minutes later, Tai, Matt, and Sora were standing on the ground up ahead.Tai held up his hands and shot up a huge wall of fire.Matt held up his hands and shot ice at the fire.It froze the fire on contact, making a wall reaching up a few miles and about twenty feet thick.Shinji dove down and grabbed Sora by the back of her shirt.The two flew at the wall of ice and went straight through it.Sora had used her power of passing through solid objects at will to get the both of them through the ice.Shinji let Sora go back on the ground and flew ahead.

Kusanagi had blasted a hole through the ice and was about to fly through, when the wall burst back into flames.Tai laughed and let Kusanagi pass.The teen was about to blast Tai, when he, Matt, and Sora disappeared.Kusanagi swore loudly and flew as fast as he could.

Kusanagi had almost caught up to Shinji, when Mimi and Joe appeared.Mimi raised up her hands and rain started to fall hard.Joe held up his hands, but Kusanagi couldn't see what had been going on.Joe was using his power over water to keep the rain from hitting Shinji, and keeping her view clear.He lowered one hand and fired a burst of water at Kusanagi, making him fall back.Kusanagi yelled out in anger and the rain stopped.He had knocked Mimi out.Joe ran to Mimi and knelt down, picking her up slightly.

Kusanagi laughed, and stopped when an invisible force slammed into him.He looked up to see Shinji, turned towards him and her hand out.She smirked and flew ahead.Joe and Mimi disappeared as well.

Kusanagi had just about had enough when Infinity Mountain came into view.Shinji was just up ahead."DIE BRAT!" Kusanagi shouted, throwing both his hands forwards.An invisible blast slammed into Shinji with the force of a semi, and she fell from the sky.She somehow made it to Infinity Mountain's peak before collapsing.Kusanagi landed to see that the other Digi-destined had been transported to the peak.

"I won." he laughed, "NOW YOU ALL DIE!"He raised up his hands and was about to use an attack, when a large beam of red shot into his arms.Kusanagi looked up to see TK, his hand still up to his face."You little brat!" he snapped.He started at TK, when Matt jumped in front of his brother."BACK OFF!" he yelled.Ice shot from his hands and froze parts of Kusanagi's body.

Kari was looking Shinji over.Her eyes had become dull, like they had been when Shinji had been trapped in the Cave of Despair (A/N: See my other fics, and review 'em!).She had slipped into shock from the attack.

Kusanagi was fending off the attacks because they came one at a time now.The Digi-destined were getting tired."Why aren't we attacking all at once?" TK asked.Everyone, including Kusanagi, face-vaulted.With that new idea in mind, the Digi-destined attacked hard and at once.The evil teen was able to dodge the attacks for a while, but was losing strength."FULL STRENGTH!!" Tai cried.Using the full extent, and last remaining amount of their power, the Digi-destined attacked one last time.With a scream, Kusanagi disappeared in a thick cloud of energy.

"No way!" Joe breathed.His stunned expression turned extremely happy."WE DID IT!!" Mimi yelled, hugging Joe tight.Everyone started to cheer."Amazing!" Myotismon thought, "They just defeated probably the most powerful enemy of all, without our help!"He turned to Shinji.Kari was smiling too.She had figured out a few seconds ago how to transfer her power to Shinji momentarily."That jerk REALLY knows how to hit." Shinji muttered, sitting up and rubbing her head.Myotismon laughed and walked towards his partner.

Suddenly…

"**KAISER WAVE!!!!**"

Rage-filled and dripping with hate, Kusanagi's voice broke the celebration.Everyone looked up at the cloud of energy, only to see their own energy being thrown away, and a huge wave of blood red energy shooting at them.With a huge explosion, the Digi-destined were blown back.TK and Kari, being small, were blown off the edge of Infinity Mountain.Joe flicked up two fingers quickly and dual water jets shot from the ground.The high-pressure water stopped TK and Kari from slamming into the ground.Joe lowered his fingers slowly and the water abated.

After the Digi-destined stood back up, they looked over to where Kusanagi had been standing.The energy had been turned to a cloud of smoke, and was slowly being pushed away by something.Floating about a foot off the ground, surrounding in a waving blood red shield of energy, was Kusanagi.

"YOU BASTARD!" Tai screamed, hurling a ball of fire at Kusanagi.It bounced harmlessly away."YEAH!" TK yelled, "YOU BA-""TK!!" Matt cried.He fired a small amount of ice at TK's mouth, silencing him.Kusanagi smirked and chuckled, slightly amused."How did you survive that?" Shinji asked, scowling.

"I'm stronger than all of you." Kusanagi replied, "There's no way that tiny attack would have worked!""Yeah right!" Matt yelled.He shot ice shards from his hand, but Kusanagi raised his hand and the ice melted.

"You just don't get it!" he yelled, "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!I CAN NOT BE BEATEN!""We WILL BEAT YOU!" Sora shouted angrily.Kusanagi shouted, his cry echoing, and thrust his hands forwards."BLITZ BALL!" he yelled.

Multi-colored energy shot from his hands in a ball, and slammed into Sora.It threw her over the edge of Infinity Mountain."SORA!" Izzy cried, rushing towards the edge.Kusanagi yelled, "BLITZ BALL!" again and the energy hit the ground.Izzy was thrown over the edge, screaming in pain.Everyone ran to the edge of the mountain, looking over.Izzy and Sora were sliding down the mountain's side, unconscious.

Kusanagi laughed like a psycho."KUSANAGI!" Shinji yelled, running towards her brother.She stopped a few feet away."How the hell can you live the way you do?!" she yelled, "It's completely insane!How can you kill and injure so many people without any feeling?!""I don't care about anyone else except myself!" Kusanagi shot back."Well that's a little obvious, isn't it?!" Mimi shouted."BLITZ BALL!!!!" Kusanagi roared.The explosion threw all the Digi-destined except Shinji off of Infinity Mountain.

"Now your little friends can't help you." he snarled.Shinji concentrated hard, but nothing happened."What the-I can't get anyone back up here." she thought."Of course you can't!" Kusanagi snapped, "I've blocked all of your telepathic and psychic powers, so you can't reach your friends!""That's not fair, Kusanagi!" Shinji yelled."I'VE NEVER PLAYED FAIR!" Kusanagi shouted.

The ground began to shake, moving under unknown power.Kusanagi was growling, his normal eye glowing a bright red.His trench coat was glowing brightly as well.

Kusanagi chuckled, his voice deeper and echoing slightly."I can hardly believe those idiot parents of ours almost named you Kamui." he laughed."Why did they want to name me Kamui?" Shinji asked."You fool!" Kusanagi scolded, "They were mutants as well!They were strong, and you were the strongest of all of us!Kamui means the authority of God.They wanted to name you Kamui because you have that kind of power.But I will still win!"Shinji was seething."And one other thing." Kusanagi murmured.

"You see, when they wrote the letter to you, saying that something resembling a deranged clown killed them, they were wrong." he explained, "**_I_** was the one that killed our parents, not Piedmon.""What?" Shinji asked."I killed our parents, stupid." Kusanagi replied, "What more explanation do you need?"

Shinji was almost too stunned to move.With another rumbling, small chunks of rock sprang up from the ground and blew into smaller shards.Kusanagi was growing larger.

Down below at the bottom of Infinity Mountain, the Digi-destined had revived Izzy and Sora, and were just fine."What's that rumbling?" TK asked.Kari looked up at Infinity Mountain's peak, gasped, and said, "Look up there!"The group looked up to see Shinji being blown back, and Kusanagi the size of Devimon when they fought him.

"SHINJI!" Myotismon yelled.He jumped into the air and caught Shinji."Shinji, are you all right?" he asked."Hardly…" Shinji groaned before passing out.Myotismon looked up at Kusanagi, who was even larger than Devimon during that battle."We can't win." he thought silently.

[A/N: There will be a final battle to decide who wins the fate of both worlds.Of course, no gives a dang, right?]


	6. DM: Digital Mutants: Part 6

DM: Digital Mutants: Part 6

[A/N: The part no one's been waiting for!The conclusion of everything, and the beginning of the end.]

[Disclaimer: I don't own.]

Kusanagi had grown to a huge size.He was even larger than Venommyotismon.Myotismon landed on the ground, Shinji in his arms."What in the world is going on?" Sora groaned, just waking up."Big trouble." Tai said meekly.Shinji woke up a short time later."What the hell did he turn into?" Matt asked.

"I have no name." the…Thing said, "I am the down to your up, the black to your white, the death to your life, I am everything you fear, I am the antithesis of everything you value.I will destroy you all, but to remember me in the afterlife, you can call me Shinjoningen, or Shin."

"This is too crazy." Joe murmured, "How are we going to beat him?""Anyway we can." Shinji replied."We have to attack!" Gatomon shouted.Each of the digimon digivolved to their most powerful forms and stood beside their partners."ATTACK!" Tai yelled.

Mimi held up her hands and thunder sounded through the sky.Bolts of lightning started to hit the ground, each getting closer to Shin.Mimi pointed her fingers at Shin, and bolts slammed into the demon."FLOWER CANNON!!" Lillymon helped her best friend.The energy shot through the smoke from the lightning.

Joe shouted happily and turned towards Mimi.His expression turned angry when Shinji tackled Mimi to the ground.Joe was about to ask what the heck Shinji was doing, when a beam of energy shot just where Mimi had been standing.Shin was just fine, and was extremely angry.He was slowly walking towards the kids and digimon, and Izzy noticed something extremely disturbing.The plants and trees that Shin was walking through were dying when he touched them.

"DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!" the little genius shouted, "HE KILLS WHATEVER HE TOUCHES!"Shin laughed."So you've figured out my special technique!" he yelled, "NOW YOU ALL HAVE TO DIE!DEATH INFUSE!!"A dark beam of energy shot from his red eyes and straight at Joe.The teen cried out in fear, and suddenly was pushed aside.He turned to see Mimi run in at the last second, taking the hit for him.

"MIMI!!!" Joe screamed in anguish.Mimi hit the ground and he ran to her."J-Joe?" Mimi asked, "Are you OK?"Joe nodded, tears running down his face.Mimi smiled and then closed her eyes.Joe held Mimi close, hugging her tight.Lillymon landed from the air, collapsing to the ground, falling with her partner.Shin laughed at the death of the duo.Joe sobbed, holding Mimi close to him.

His anguished sobs turned to a scream of rage as he put Mimi down and leapt to his feet.He thrust his hands forwards in a beat, firing blast after blast of high-pressure water from the ground at Shin.Each blast hit with the force of a freight train.Shin cried out his lethal attack again, but Joe kept firing water, tears streaming from his eyes.The death energy hit Joe, knocking him to the ground.His skin turned pale, and Joe turned towards Mimi one last time.His life finally faded, and Joe died.

Zudomon let out a cry and threw his hammer before collapsing to the ground.The huge hammer slammed into Shin's chest, knocking him back.

"SHIN!!!" Shinji screamed.Her pain focused into a shot of energy that shot from her chest and slammed into Shin's.Shinji was blown back from the attack, but Shin let out an awful cry.He fell back, his form becoming smaller.

Izzy, enraged by his friend's death, fired a huge beam of energy at Shin.The beam cut into Shin's skin, making him become smaller even more, and injuring him.Shin looked towards Sora, the one Digi-destined who didn't have any sort of attack."DEATH INFUSE!!!" the demon yelled.Izzy ran towards Sora, but he was too late.Sora hit the ground, pale and dying swiftly.

"SORA!" Izzy screamed, dropping to his knees and holding Sora in his arms."I-I always did like you, Izzy." Sora whispered before closing her eyes forever.Izzy kissed Sora's forehead and put her down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" the anguished genius cried, throwing forwards his hands and firing a huge beam of energy at Shin.

The beam shrank the demon back to the size he was before, and disabled the use of his special Death Infuse attack.Shin just laughed and threw out his hand.Electricity crackled from around his arm, and something slowly came from his palm.A gleaming sword extruded itself from Shin's hand, and he took hold of the black-handled blade.

"This is the Muramase Sword." Shin chuckled, "It has killed thousands of people since its creation.Now I am the soul owner of it."His red eyes no longer resembled a human's, or a mutant's.They were sunken, and he looked tired, bags under his eyes.His tousled purple hair lifted from his head and Izzy was blasted to the ground.

The red-haired Digi-destined didn't even have time to look up, when his voice drowned out into a gurgle.Shin grinned, blood flying up and splattering his face.Izzy's eyes let out a few tears, blood running quickly from his slashed neck and his mouth.Shin twisted the sword in Izzy's throat slightly, killing the boy and making him throw up more blood.

Shin laughed low as he stood up, pulling the sword from Izzy's neck.Shinji dashed at her brother and tackled him to the ground.Her hands tightly around Shin's neck, Shinji started to choke him.Shin slashed upwards with the sword.Shinji pulled back, the blade only cutting shallowly into her cheek.Shin lifted his feet and slammed them into Shinji's stomach, throwing her back.

He flipped back onto his feet, only to barely dodge a fireball.Tai fired fireballs again and again.Shin pointed a finger at Tai and a thin beam of energy shot from the tip.Tai gasped and bowed his head.He didn't realize that the energy bounced off the glass on his goggles and slammed back into Shin's chest.Shin coughed, spitting up blood, but leveled out his hand.

"TAI!" Matt yelled, hurling an ice shard at Shin.The sharp ice stabbed into Shin's arm, throwing blood into the air.Shin grabbed the ice and threw it into the ground, shattering it.

He turned his attention to Matt, when a thin shot of red energy hit his shoulder.TK fired his eye beams again, hitting Shin in the forehead.The demon's head snapped back and pulled back up.Blood streamed down Shin's face.

Shin lifted his sword and shouted a cry, but never moved.Matt acted quickly to save his brother, and froze Shin completely in a block of ice.Matt grinned slightly, but the grin swiftly faded when the ice cracked, and Shin smashed apart his ice prison."DIE!" he yelled.He threw the sword at Matt, and it caught him in the forehead.The Digi-destined of Friendship fell backwards, dead.

"MATT!!" Tai yelled.His heart ached for his best friend, and he shot a concentrated beam of fire at Shin.The fire burned, but Shin was not harmed.The demon called the sword to his hand, and rushed at Tai.

The blade cut through Tai's heart, Shin jumping away.Tai fell to the ground, and Kari ran over."Oh, Tai!" his sister sobbed.She tried to pass her healing technique to him, but it was no use."Hey, Kari?" Tai said weakly, blood starting to drip from the corner of his mouth, "Be a good kid for TK, all right?"He patted his sister's cheek, and then his head lolled to the side, his deep brown eyes closed.

Kari sobbed, and stumbled away from Tai.With a short yell, Shin came up and slashed Kari's throat.Kari's sobs faded into sickening gurgles as her blood spurted from her throat.Her healing technique was not enough for such a severe wound, and the Child of Light fell, dead.

TK was standing frozen.He had only seen death in movies, but now, he had seen his best friends, his brother, and the girl he liked, all die.Shin pulled his sword away from Kari and shook the blood from it.He chuckled and started to walk towards TK.

"HOLY SWORD!!" Magnaangemon shouted.Shin brought up his sword, and blocked Excalibur.Magnaangemon gasped when Shin grabbed his ankle and threw him into the side of Infinity Mountain.Shin continued towards TK, but Shinji slammed into him.The demon was knocked into the wall, stunned for the moment.

"TK, GET OUT OF HERE!" Shinji yelled.An invisible blast smacked her away, and TK turned towards the area Shin was.Shin appeared from nowhere, standing right in front of TK.He grinned, then ran his sword straight through TK.The Child of Hope stood still, stunned at what just happened.Shin pulled his sword back slowly, and pushed TK away with one finger.

Shin threw his head back and sent his laugh up to the stars in the Digital Sky.He turned to Shinji and Myotismon, the only ones left to fight."I'll kill you, my bratty sister, and then I'll slowly cut off your boyfriend's head." the demon taunted, "I'm going to savor this…"He brought up his sword to his head, and started in a run towards Shinji.

Shinji stood frozen.Shin thrust his sword forwards and aimed perfectly for Shinji's heart.But before the blade got anywhere near Shinji, Myotismon jumped in.The blade went cleanly through his chest and heart.Shin pulled his sword from Myotismon and jumped into the air.

Myotismon hit the ground with a dull thud.Shinji jumped forwards, rolling him onto his back."Myotismon, no!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.Myotismon looked up at Shinji with a small smile."Shinji, I did what I had to do." he whispered weakly, "You're my partner, and I love you.I have to protect you, no matter what."He reached up and cupped his love's cheek.

"Shinji, if everything that bastard says is true, that you have that kind of power, you can beat him." the digimon murmured, "Please, you've gotta kill him, for all of us.All right, Shinji?"Shinji put her hand over his and nodded."Great." Myotismon sighed, "And one last thing.I really do love you.Don't go off with another guy."He chuckled, and then closed his eyes.His hand dropped from Shinji's face and hit the ground.

Shinji opened her eyes and looked at Myotismon in horror."No, dammit no!" she cried.Shin laughed from in the air.Shinji stood up, still sobbing."Y-you bastard." she snarled.Shin looked at her strangely.Shinji held out both of her hands before her and electricity crackled around her hands as well.

A bolt of electricity formed between her hands and took the form of a gleaming, gold-handled sword.Shinji grabbed it, holding it tight.She looked to the sky, her face still wet with tears.Her wings appeared and the teen said, "Shin, I swear to the Gods, I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!"

She leapt hard off the ground and slashed at her brother with the sword.The demon countered, holding off the strong slash.He pushed Shinji back and held up his sword."You little brat!" he growled, "What the hell are you trying to do?!"

Shinji looked at him sadly, tears still running down her face."You killed our parents." she said softly, "You killed my only friends.You killed the entire Digital World.You killed the one person I could possibly love!IF IT TAKES ME A MILLION YEARS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!"Shinji held up her sword and flew fast and straight at her brother.

She came up from under him.

He brought down his sword.

She slashed upwards.

His sword shattered

Her blade cut through his neck.

His head stayed with his body.

Shinji fell from the bloody slash, the sword disappearing into nothing.

"It's finally over."


	7. DM: Digital Mutants: Part 7

DM: Digital Mutants: Part 7

[A/N: The (hopefully) final part to my series.Everyone's dead except for Shinji.Read on and review.]

[Disclaimer: I don't own.]

Shinji let her wings pull back and disappear back into her skin.Her hand fell limp as the gleaming, but blood-drenched sword disappeared into data bytes.The Digi-destined fell from the sky, hitting the ground with a thud.Another thud reached her ears, but Shinji refused to look up or move.Tears glistened in her eyes and slid down her face, shining silver in the bright moonlight.

She rolled over and looked at her decapitated brother's body.His purple haired head wasn't far off, a stunned expression plastered on its pale face.Shinji turned back over and stared at the ground, tears falling to the hard ground.

Shinji didn't notice that suddenly, Shin's eyes rolled back into place.He blinked and his face pulled into a sneer.Without a sound, Shin's decapitated body knelt up on its knees, and groped around for its head.It found its head and stood up, placing the purple-haired head back on its neck.The still-alive Shin grinned and picked up the Muramase sword silently, walking towards his sister.

He grinned sadistically and tapped Shinji on the side of the head with the blunt end of the blade.Shinji jumped up and faced her brother, fear plastered over her face.Shin had one hand in his pants pocket, the other holding his sword.He was smiling insanely, just staring at her.Suddenly, his expression turned angry, and he sharply backhanded his sister, knocking her to the ground.She sat back up, her hand over the blossoming red mark on her face.

"I've been blocking your stupid powers with mine." he murmured, "That's why you haven't been able to teleport away."Shinji stood back up, rage flaring in her eyes."You killed everyone I ever cared about, you bastard!" she hissed, "You can burn down in hell for all I really care!"Shin fingered the hilt of his sword in a warning manner.

"BURN IN HELL!!!" Shinji yelled, throwing her hands down.The ground under the both of them exploded in a cloud of dirt and dust.When the cloud cleared, Shin was standing alone.Shinji had disappeared."Damn it all!" Shin swore angrily.His expression soon turned placid, and he smiled."Well, it doesn't matter." he murmured, "I've got bigger fish-mon to fry."He chuckled at his own bad pun, and walked off.

Shinji flew as fast she could through the night air, towards a dense area of desert.She landed, her wings disappearing, and then ran into the desert, and suddenly disappeared.

Shinji smiled and ran through the forest area towards a large building in the distance.She jumped up most the stairs and to the door of the building.

"It worked!" she yelled, "Shin's a moron!"Seventeen other figures ran out of the building, rushing to greet Shinji.The first to the Ninth Digi-destined was Myotismon.

"Tai, your plan worked perfectly!" Shinji laughed, "Kari and Sora's powers were wonderful!"Kari and Sora grinned, flashing the victory sign."You kids ARE the Digi-destined!" a small voice peaked up, flying into Kari's arms."And how could we forget Pixiemon's secret home?" Joe grinned.Pixiemon beamed widely."I still can't believe that that plan worked." Mimi murmured.

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud." Matt said flatly."Shin thought those illusions he killed were really you!" Shinji laughed, "He thinks you're all dead!"Everyone laughed for a while.

"Well, it's a good thing you two hid those psychic powers until now!" Izzy said, smiling at Sora.She blushed, and Kari burst into a fit of giggles when TK pecked her on the cheek."Tai, it's great that your plan worked." Matt said, patting his friend on the shoulder.Tai laughed, blushing slightly.

"All we have to worry about now is Shin." Gabumon said."Come again?" Palmon requested."He's right." Shinji replied, "I cut off Shin's head, and he's still alive."Everyone looked at her strangely, with a sickened look."Eeew." Mimi said."So how are we supposed to beat him if even cutting off his head won't work?" Joe asked, a little green.

"Chop him up into little pieces?" TK asked.Everyone looked at TK with a sickened look."TK, that's disgusting." Kari groaned.TK blushed."Well, whatever we do, we have to do it quick." Tai ordered, "If Shin does anything worse to the Digital World, I don't know what we'll do.""Speaking of which…" Kari murmured quietly.Everyone looked at Kari.

"Shin's already doing something." the Child of Light said, "And he's got most of the Digiworld under his command."Everyone gasped."How can he move that fast?" Joe asked."You forget that Shin's not a normal mutant anymore." Shinji explained, "He's a demon, and he can do things that even a mutant can't do.""Like say, kill everything he touches?" Matt asked.

"Actually, I've worked a way around that." Izzy grinned, "All we have to do is this."He began to explain.

A few hours later…

Shin had gotten almost complete control of the Digiworld.He was riding along on a Tyrannomon, when out of nowhere, Shinji appeared.Shin snarled when he saw that his sister was smiling."What the hell are you so happy about?" he asked.Then, more Shinjis appeared out of the forest, all smiling."What-what the hell?!" Shin yelled."See, Shin?" Shinji's voice seemed to echo, "It's not very easy to beat me or my friends.""Your damn friends are dead!" Shin snapped.

Just then, a beam of red energy cut off Shin's arm, the one that had been holding the Muramase sword.The limb and sword fell to the ground, just before one of the Shinjis."I wouldn't say that exactly." TK's voice rang out even more than Shinji's.Shin looked around behind him to see one TK standing there, and even more TKs surrounding the Tyrannomon.Shin's mouth dropped, and he stared."How the-What the-" he stuttered.

The Tyrannomon was suddenly thrown off its feet from a huge blast of water.Shin stood up, shaking his purple hair to get the water out of it, and looked around.He gaped when he saw many Joes and Mimis.Shin was staring, when he leapt into the air, screaming.He landed and looked around.Many Tais and Matts were standing behind him, laughing their heads off.

Shin jumped up, grabbed his arm, and slammed it back into place.The limb stuck, and healed itself.He snarled and was about to unleash a Kaiser Wave attack, but was suddenly crushed in between two invisible forces.His eyes bugged out, and he clenched his teeth.Then, one Shinji grinned and dashed forwards.

She slammed into Shin, snapping a few of his ribs and sending him flying.The seventeen-year-old demon smashed through a few trees, then came flying back.Myotismon jumped into the clearing, his boot-print on Shin's back.Kari and Sora stepped out from behind the vampire digimon, the other digimon following them.

Shin shook his head, cracked his neck, and stood back up."God damn it!" he sighed, "I thought I killed you damn kids!""Hardly." Izzy said, appearing from a tree.Suddenly, with a small pop, all the copies of the kids disappeared, and only the originals remained."You see, Tai had a great idea." Matt chuckled, "And we're just fortunate that you're an idiot."

Shin growled at the comment, but Sora continued where Matt left off."Tai had the idea that Kari and I should use our psychic powers to make illusions of ourselves, while Shinji actually fought you." the twelve-year-old girl explained."What grand friends you have." Shin murmured sarcastically.Shinji smirked and said, "You know, those copies weren't even a tenth of their REAL power.You have no clue how well they've gotten along since we arrived in America."

"Yeah, whatever." Shin snapped."We'll win, even if you think we can't." Shinji snarled, "I might be the strongest, but I'm not the most powerful."Shin looked at her and growled, "You just contradicted yourself."

"I might be the strongest in power, but my spirit is nowhere near as powerful as theirs is." his sister explained.As if in example, Matt pointed his finger and fired a beam of ice energy.When the energy touched Shin, it froze his skin and cracked, shattering Shin's arm into pieces.Shin's solid red eyes widened, and he let out a deep growl.

"So, if you get injured like that, you can't regenerate?" Kari asked."What should we do?" TK asked slightly slyly, "Kill him slowly, or quick, or let him live?"TK was asking Shinji, for it was truly her choice.The fourteen-year-old looked her brother over slowly, taking in the pain he was feeling from the injury of losing his arm.Her eyes narrowed, and her voice echoed only in her friend's minds, not her brother's.

Matt and Mimi stepped forwards.Matt pointed his two pointer fingers, and Mimi held out her hand.Shin's eyes grew wide.His sister had chosen to actually kill him?!

He let out another growl as Matt froze his other arm, and one leg.His growl continued as Mimi froze his other leg, using her power over the weather and elements.The limbs shattered under the ice, leaving Shin a mere torso.

"I won't kill my own brother." Shinji growled, "Even if he is a demon, and killed our parents.I'm not like you.Now that we now how to stop you, that means that your power no longer means anything.And finally, revive the people that you killed in the Real World!""Never!" Shin groaned.

"Then Matt and Mimi will kill you completely." Shinji snapped, "I'm giving you one last chance!Take what little you have left of your body, and stay away from our lives forever!"Shin growled in anger, then sighed."You have a deal." he whispered, "I'll stay away, but be warned.Everyone reaps the seeds they sow!"He lifted his purple-haired head and laughed.With a flash, he disappeared.

"Should we do something about him?" Agumon asked."If he tries to interfere with our lives again, we can defeat him." Shinji replied, "Now c'mon.We have to talk to Professor Xavier.""But how do-The X-Men were killed!" Sora protested."Oh just be quiet!" Shinji said in a rather joking tone, "I made Shin reverse everything he did, and that means that everyone he killed will be alive when we get back to America!"

"Then open the stinking rift!" Tai shouted enthusiastically.Shinji did as Tai ordered, and the group jumped through the dimensional rift.

The first thing the Digi-destined saw when they arrived back in the Real World, was the sloping field of Professor Xavier's school, and all of the X-Men, unconscious on the green grass.Kari hurried over to each of the group and quickly side-transferred her power.They all woke up.

"What- What the hell happened?" were the first words out of Wolverine's mouth."Shin's not gonna screw around with anyone's lives anymore." Joe answered, "We defeated him, and he agreed to leave us alone in return for mercy on his life."

"Where's Professor Xavier?" Shinji asked."I-in his office." Jean replied, trying to make heads or tails of the situation."You guys sift this through with them." Shinji ordered, "I need to talk to Professor Xavier."She rushed off, leaving both sides stunned.

Shinji rather politely knocked on Xavier's door, and walked in."Shinji!" Charles said in amazement, "You defeated your brother?"Shinji walked forwards a little, and replied, "In a sense, yeah.""Brilliant." Xavier sighed, "Absolutely brilliant."He leaned back slightly in his metal wheelchair, and looked at the teen.

"Thank you." Shinji said quietly, "However, I need to speak with you about something.""Of course, anything at the moment." he agreed."As you remember, my friends and I all came from Japan." she started, "But the only problem that arose other than my brother was the fact that we had to travel so far, and learn a new language.My friends are seriously homesick, and it was difficult for them to learn a new language.This is my offer.Let my friends and I return home, finish our schooling, and start a faction of your school in Japan."

"I would agree, but there is no way that you and your friends would be accepted in your normal schools." Xavier replied."Oh you mean TK." Shinji sighed, "Yes, it is unfortunate that his eye-blasts would be looked down upon.But, you have forgotten one simple fact.Kari is in all of his class, and forever will be, with my intervention.With her psychic illusion powers, she can hide the glasses TK will forever have to wear because of his powers.Please, accept my offer."

Charles thought for a moment, and nodded."As long as you work as you say you will, I accept." he agreed, "However, when you are to start the school, I want you to come here and speak with me.""Me?" Shinji asked, a little stunned."Yes, you are to be the head of the school, as I am.""Why me?" the teen asked, "Why not Tai, TK, or even Joe?"Professor Xavier wheeled out from behind his desk to face the girl.

"You must understand that you are the strongest, and now, the most powerful mutant I have ever seen." the teacher said softly, "Your power is greater than anything, and your spirit will never fail if you believe.Do as I ask, and I will let you keep your offer."Shinji bowed slightly and faced Charles."Yes, sir." she said humbly, "I will do as you say, and I will see you again once everything is ready to begin."She held out her hand, the two shook, and Shinji left the room.Professor Xavier smiled and wheeled back to behind his desk.

"Now all that's left to do is wait."


End file.
